From A Until Z
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: 26 Drabbles A to Z. Ch 2: Gift, Horse, Illusion, Jack in the Box, Key, Lost, Mermaid. Hampir seluruhnya KazuKarin dengan berbagai macam genre. #KKEvent: Drabble A to Z.
1. Drabble A-F

**-From A ****Until**** Z-**

***A to F***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Kamichama Karin Belongs Koge Donbo**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Hanazono Karin x Kujo Kazune**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV, walaupun ceritanya mencakup semua, main pairingnya Kazu****Kar****in, drabble A sampai Z, untuk #KKEvent: Drabble A to Z.**

**Summary:** **Drabble dalam berbagai macam genre. Mulai dari A hingga Z. Main Pair: KazuKarin.**

**Attention**

_**Cast: Miyon, Karin, & Kazune**_

_**Genre: Romance & Humor**_

"K-Kau Hanazono-san?" tanya salah seorang murid kelas 9-A—tak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Hanazono' itu mengangguk pelan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gadis berambut hijau tosca di hadapannya—Miyon—terperangah.

Dirinya berada di ambang ketidakpercayaan dan takut.

Takut?

Pasti.

Gadis itu tentu saja takut, mengetahui fakta bahwa sebelum ini Hanazono Karin merupakan gadis paling tak rapi—berantakan—yang pernah ia kenal.

Bahkan Hanazono Karin merupakan salah satu anggota gang berandalan yang berhasil menang melawan pentolan sekolah sebelah.

Miyon menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya—merasa canggung—lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin.

Terserah. Mau menatap interior apapun ia tak peduli, yang terpenting—jangan Karin.

"Kau berubah," ucap Miyon pelan sambil menatap lemari di belakang kelas. Karin menggidikan kedua bahunya.

"Terserah," jawab Karin acuh tak acuh. Miyon menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali menatap sang gadis.

Seragam rapi?

_Check_.

Rambut disisir?

_Check._

Memakai _make-up_?

Che—

"K-KAU MEMAKAI _MAKE UP_?!" jerit Miyon tidak percaya—melihat bibir Karin yang sedikit bercahaya, seperti mengenakan _lip gloss_. Beberapa murid di kelas menatap kearah Miyon dan Karin dengan pandangan binggung.

Telinga mereka tidak setajam itu hingga dapat mendengarkan percakapan mereka, namun mereka dapat mendengar teriakan lantang sang gadis berambut hijau dengan jelas.

J-e-l-a-s.

Karin segera menarik kerah baju Miyon dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan serta menghadiahi tatapan tajam bagi yang memerhatikan mereka. Miyon membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Ah, rupanya sifatnya tidak berubah, hanya penampilannya saja," batin Miyon—sedikit merasa lega. Karin pun melepaskan Miyon setelah melihat keadaan kelas yang mulai kembali normal.

Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya seraya berkata, "Sssh… jangan keras-keras! Aku tidak ingin sekelas mengetahuinya!"

Miyon hanya mengangguk pelan—membuat Karin menghela nafas lega.

"_Thanks_," responnya. Miyon kembali mengangguk. Namun segera, pandangannya teralihkan kearah pintu kelas yang terbuka—menandakan para lelaki yang mulai memasuki kelas.

Tidak, mereka tidak terlambat datang.

Justru para lelaki selalu datang terlebih dahulu dibandingkan perempuan—menyebabkan mereka setiap hari lebih memilih bermain basket di lapangan daripada diam di kelas tanpa melakukan aktifitas apapun.

Hal tersebut pernah dikomplain oleh sang guru—mengetahui bau keringat mereka yang menyengat saat memasuki kelas. Namun tampaknya mereka tak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan terus melakukan rutinitas tersebut.

Miyon menghela nafas lalu menatap Karin.

Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat Karin tengah memerah sambil menatap seseorang. Ia pun mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali dan diiringi rasa penasaran, ia menatap lurus orang yang tertuju oleh arah pandang Karin.

Kedua manik matanya kembali melebar begitu melihat lelaki yang menjadi tuju pandang sang gadis.

Kujo Kazune.

Miyon menatap Karin horror—namun sangat disayangkan, Karin tak menyadarinya. Ia _terlalu_ sibuk menatap pujaan hatinya.

Kazune yang merasa ditatapi pun sedikit merinding lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Hingga kedua manik matanya mendarat di Karin.

Rona merah pun tampak di kedua pipi Karin—melihat Kazune yang menatapnya intens. Namun gadis berambut coklat tersebut tetap mempertahankan dirinya untuk tegap dan terlihat natural.

Mimik wajah Kazune menggambarkan perasaan binggung, cemas, serta ketidakpercayaan yang mendalam.

Detak jantung Karin berpacu cepat. Pikirannya tak dapat berhenti memutar kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang bagaikan kaset rusak.

—_apakah aku telah berhasil menarik perhatianmu?_

.

.

.

**Boundary**

_**Cast: Karin, Kazune, & Jin**_

_**Genre: Friendship, (slight) Humor, & Parody**_

"Ehem." Karin berdeham—sok berwibawa—lalu memulai kalimatnya. "Karena cinta tak mengenal batasan—"

Jin dan Kazune yang mendengarnya pun menatap Karin dengan pandangan aneh. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, keduanya tertarik untuk mengetahui lanjutan ucapan sang gadis.

"—mari kita adakan JinKazu _wedding day_!"

Hari itu juga, rumah sakit mendapatkan dua pasien tambahan yang diduga terkena serangan jantung.

.

.

.

**C****hristmas**

_**Cast: Karin, Kazune, & Himeka**_

_**Genre: Romance, Friendship, & Humor**_

"_Merry Christmas!_" Karin menjerit senang sambil meletakkan sebuah kado di telapak tangan Kazune.

Kazune mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengadahkan kepalanya—mempertemukannya dengan iris berwarna hijau _emerald_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"A-Apa?" tanya Kazune ragu—melihat Karin seakan begitu antusias akan reaksi dirinya.

"Buka!" pekik gadis berambut coklat tersebut. "Buka kadonya, Kazune!"

Kazune hanya mendelik lalu menghela nafas.

Sulit untuk tidak mematuhi ucapan gadis berambut coklat tersebut jika ia sudah berkeras kepala seperti ini. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menarik pita yang melilit kotak tersebut dan membuka tutupnya.

Kedua matanya melebar begitu melihat sebuah syal berwarna biru dan kuning di dalamnya. Syal tersebut terlihat begitu rapi dirajut dan nyaman untuk digunakan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Karin. Kazune hanya mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Karin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Oi, kau yang membuat ini?" tanyanya. Karin mengangguk ceria.

"Oh," jawab Kazune pelan—lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terima kasih."

Karin menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Sama-sama!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara derap langkah pelan. Kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu pun menoleh ke arah sang pembuat suara dan menemukan Himeka yang menatap mereka dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya.

"Ah, Himeka!" jerit Karin begitu melihat gadis berambut hitam keunguan tersebut. Himeka tetap tersenyum sembari menatap dua insan di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Ini untukmu, Karin!" tutur Himeka lalu menyerahkan sebuah kado—yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar—kepada Karin. Karin berbinar saat menerima kado tersebut.

"_Arigatou ne_, Himeka!" Himeka hanya tersenyum melihat Karin yang tampak sangat gembira. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kazune.

"Ini untukmu! Jangan lupa untuk membuka kadoku juga, ya!" seru Himeka seraya menyerahkan kadonya kepada Kazune. Kazune menatap Himeka aneh setelah menerimanya—namun mengangguk.

Segera, ia pun membuka kotak kado pemberian Himeka.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HUWAAAAAA! SERANGGA! SERANGGA! SERANGGAA!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun lari terbirit-birit begitu melihat sebuah kupu-kupu bercorak biru melesat keluar dari kotak pemberian Himeka. Karin _sweatdrop_ di tempat, sedangkah Himeka hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah kebinggungan.

"Hah?" Himeka menggumam. "Seingatku aku tidak meletakkan serangga itu…"

Karin yang mendengarnya pun menoleh ke arah Himeka dengan wajah heran. "He? Kalau begitu apa yang kau letakkan di dalam sana?"

Himeka mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali sebelum menjawab dengan dua buah kata yang singkat namun mengandung makna dalam dibaliknya.

"Ulat bulu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ITU JUSTRU LEBIH PARAH!"

.

.

.

**Doppelganger**

_**Cast: **__**Karin, Jin, & Kazune**_

_**Genre: Friendship, (slight) Romance, & Supernatural**_

"_Doppelganger_? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata itu," ucap Karin terus terang. Kazune mendengus melihat sahabat dekatnya yang sedang bertelpon ria dengan seseorang.

Ia tidak tertarik sedikit pun dengan pembicaraan Karin dan penelpon tersebut, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa sedikit kesal mengetahui Karin terlalu fokus dengan teleponnya.

"Eh, begitu kah?"

Sekali lagi Kazune mendapati Karin tengah merespon sang penelpon dengan pertanyaan yang kelak memperpanjang pembicaraan.

Kazune mendesah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sekilas, ia mendapati sebuah bayangan melesat di halaman sekolah.

Kazune mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

Rambut pirang...

Manik mata berwarna biru...

Mengenakan seragam sekolah...

Eh—tunggu.

Itu kan... dirinya? Kazune mengucek kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Namun apa daya, setelah ia membuka mata, tak ada apapun disana.

Lelaki tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak.

Karin yang di sebelah Kazune tampak telah selesai berbincang dengan Jin—sang penelpon—dan tampak kebinggungan melihat perilaku Kazune.

"Kazune? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kazune terlonjak mendengar panggilan Karin lalu menghela nafas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran.

"Kau yakin?" Kazune mendengus lalu mengangguk—berusaha meyakinkan Karin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawabnya pendek. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku berbincang sedikit dengan Jin."

Kazune menautkan kedua alisnya—tampak tak nyaman mendengar nama familiar yang diucapkan sang gadis berambut coklat.

"Dia bertanya padaku mengenai _doppelganger_," lanjut Karin. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi Jin mengatakan ia sering melihat _doppelganger_-mu belakangan ini, Kazune."

Kazune berdecak. "_Doppelganger_? Jangan bercanda. Lagipula, apa itu _doppelganger_?"

"Um... bagaimana ya?" Karin terlihat sulit untuk menjelaskan. "Seperti hantu begitu, hantu yang katanya sama persis dengan dirimu. Dan jika kau melihatnya, katanya kau akan mati."

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mendengus. "Hah, hal seperti itu mah hanya mistis dan tidak nyata—"

Tiba-tiba saja terputar kembali memori dimana lelaki berambut pirang tersebut menangkap gambaran seorang lelaki yang mirip—atau bahkan persis—dengan dirinya saat Karin menelpon.

"Eh, Kazune? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja wajahmu memucat?"

.

.

.

**Eternal**

_**Cast: **__**Karin & Kazune**_

_**Genre: Romance, Drama, & Angst**_

Karin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya melihat lelaki berambut pirang—Kujo Kazune—yang terbaring di kasur dengan kedua kelopak mata tertutup.

Gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu berusaha tetap tegar walaupun perasaan hatinya kini sangat bertolak belakang. Cairan bening mulai mengumpul diujung matanya dan gadis itu tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Ha-Halo lagi, Kazune." Gadis berambut coklat tersebut memulai pembicaraan dengan nafas tersendat-sendat. Namun sang pemuda tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Karin menunduk sejenak. Namun ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini semuanya bertanya kepadaku begaimana keadaanmu," serunya lirih. "Kujawab kalau kau masih sama seperti kemarin."

Karin kembali mendesah begitu tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari sang pemuda. Kedua manik matanya menatap Kazune dengan tatapan sendu.

Ia pun mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menggengam erat tangan kiri lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Gadis itu tercekat begitu menyadarinya.

Dingin.

Sangat dingin—bagaikan es.

Gadis itu sekali lagi mendecak dan bergumam pelan. "Kapan kau akan bangun? Dokter bilang tak lama lagi kau akan bangun... tapi kapan?"

Satu persatu cairan bening tersebut mulai meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya dengan mulus tanpa ada inisiatif untuk menghapusnya. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan isakan pelan yang ia ciptakan dalam ruangan tersebut—ruangan pasien nomor tujuh puluh tujuh.

Baginya, hari-harinya sudah sangat berbeda saat Kazune menghilang dari siklus hidupnya.

Kapan lelaki tersebut akan terbangun dan kembali berbicara padanya? Ia tak peduli jika nanti Kazune akan memusuhi dirinya serta membuang muka saat bertemu pandang.

Ia tak peduli.

Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah, ia ingin Kazune kembali.

Dirinya tak peduli mengenai setiap detik yang ia sia-siakan dalam rumah sakit hanya untuk menemaninya. Ia ingin, saat sang lelaki membuka mata, dirinyalah yang tampak pertama.

Karin tersenyum simpul dan mengeratkan gengamannya pada tangan Kazune yang dingin.

Ia akan menunggu hingga hari tersebut tiba.

Dan saat hari itu tiba, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Ya, kan?

Karena itulah, ia akan menunggu.

Meskipun berarti selamanya.

Ya, _selamanya_.

—_for eternity, I'll wait for you._

.

.

.

**Friday**

_**Cast:**__** Karin & Kazune**_

_**Genre: Romance, Friendship, & Drama**_

_Tok tok tok!_

Kazune terlonjak mendengar suara ketukan pintu di depan rumahnya. Ia pun beranjak berdiri dengan kesal—walaupun sedikit rasa tak aman terselip disana.

Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak merasa kesal saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang menggangu acara nonton anime kesukaanmu?

_Tok tok tok!_

Kali ini sang pengetuk mengetuk lebih keras lagi. Kazune simpulkan, sang pengetuk sangat tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Mungkin Kazusa." Kazune berusaha berpikir positif. Walaupun dirinya sangat tidak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri—mengetahui Kazusa pulang minggu depan karena mengikuti _study tour_.

Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah lambat—atau lebih tepatnya sengaja dilambatkan—mengetahui ia cukup ragu mengenai sang pendatang yang kini tengah ia fantasikan bentuknya.

Malingkah? Atau komplotan pencuri?

Kazune menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua kakinya sampai di depan pintu. Perlahan ia meletakan tangannya di gangang pintu yang dingin. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika dan wajahnya mulai pucat.

"Oke, Kazune. Jangan pikir macam-macam," ucapnya pelan—berusaha menenagkan diri.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu pun meneguk ludah. Bermodal kenekatan yang mendalam, ia pun memutar pintu dan menariknya.

"HUWEEEEEEEE—"

"APA—"

Seorang gadis dengan cepat menerjang Kazune—membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

_Bruk!_

Keduanya pun terjatuh terduduk dengan posisi Karin yang memeluk Kazune dengan erat.

"_Itai_! Apaan sih, Ka—"

"HUWEEE—! Kazune! Aku takut!" jerit gadis berambut coklat yang menjabat sebagai tetangganya dan teman sekelasnya—Hanazono Karin—dengan manja. Kazune pun memosisikan dirinya untuk berdiri—disusul Karin—lalu berdecak pelan.

"Takut apanya? Toh lihat saja, langit masih terang karena sinar bulan," ucapnya datar. Karin menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca—membuat Kazune merasa iba.

Kazune pun menghela nafas. "Lalu kau mau apa hah?"

Karin berbinar melihatnya lalu dengan ceria berseru, "Aku mau menumpang di rumah Kazune sampai Kaa-san pulang! Kau tahu kan? Apalagi ini kan malam jumat kliwon."

Kazune mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap Karin dengan sinis.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Karin mencibir.

"Mengapa? Memangnya kau tidak takut jika terjadi apa-apa? Setidaknya dua lebih baik daripada satu!" sergahnya.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak," ulang Kazune lagi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Karin mendengus.

"Aku janji takkan menjadi beban," ucapnya lagi. Kazune mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Karin tampak kesal ketika Kazune tampak meragukan ucapannya.

"Janji. Aku janji," serunya—berusaha meyakinkan Kazune. Kazune terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

Toh ia sebenarnya juga cukup takut sendirian dalam rumah. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Karin, hari ini malam jumat.

Akhirnya ia pun menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Terserahlah."

Karin tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti Kazune masuk dalam rumah. Kazune dengan cepat menutup pintu lalu kembali ke aktifitasnya semula sebelum ini—menonton anime sambil duduk di sofa yang empuk.

Karin menatap Kazune kebinggungan—namun tetap mengikutinya. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Kazune sementara Kazune menyalakan kembali televisinya.

Karin mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali begitu melihat acara tontonan Kazune. Jujur, ia tidak habis pikir. Mengapa lelaki suka sekali menonton anime bernuansa _battlefield_?

Diam-diam, gadis berambut coklat itu mencuri pandang ke arah Kazune. Beberapa kali ia mendapati lelaki itu tampak begitu antusias menonton—tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya menonton setengah-setengah.

Tapi, bukankah lebih baik seperti ini daripada sendirian dalam rumah pada malam jumat?

"Umm... Kazune?" Karin berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

Suara paduan tokoh dalam layar pun terdengar. Namun tak terdengar satu pun jawaban dari sang pemuda. Mungkin lelaki itu terlalu fokus pada anime yang telah memikat hatinya.

"Hm?" sekitar semenit setelahnya, Kazune menyahut. Karin menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jari kedua tangannya.

"Bo-Boleh tidak aku datang berkunjung setiap malam jumat? Kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku selalu sendirian di rumah saat malam jumat," tuturnya ragu-ragu. Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya pendek. "Asal tidak merepotkan."

Karin memandang Kazune tidak percaya. Kazune yang menyadari tatapan tersebut menatap Karin tajam.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis. Karin meneguk ludahnya.

"Kukira kau akan bilang tidak atau semacamnya," ucapnya berterus terang. "Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata Kazune baik juga ya."

Wajah Kazune memerah sedikit. Dengan cepat, kedua manik matanya kembali menatap layar televisi yang terus memutar anime tanpa kenal lelah.

"T-Terserahlah..."

—_dan sisa waktu mereka pergunakan untuk saling mengamati dalam keheningan. Tontonan di hadapan mereka kini bagaikan angin berlalu, dan batin mereka tak habis pikir untuk mengetahui insan di sebelahnya lebih jauh._

.

**Halo. Perasaan ini FF ketiga saya disini ya… Hahaha, kali ini saya coba buat ikut event K****K Fest... kayaknya ini fandom kedua saya yang tetap ya. Biasanya numpang satu fict terus ngak pernah buat disana lagi. Jadi kayaknya saya bakalan buat banyak fict di fandom ini :3**

**Btw, ada yang kalian pengen saya coba bikin lanjutannya dari drabbles? Soalnya yang C itu ada lanjutannya di S.**

**Dan bagi yang mau buat fict dari drabbles ini juga boleh kok, saya ga larang.**

**Berminat mereview, fave, ataupun follow?**

**Sekian.**

**~Kiriko Alicia****  
><strong>


	2. Drabble G-M

**-From A ****Until****Z-**

***G to M***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Kamichama Karin belongs to Koge Donbo**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Hanazono Karin x Kujo Kazune**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV, walaupun ceritanya mencakup semua, main pairingnya Kazu****Kar****in, drabble A sampai Z, untuk #KKEvent: Drabble A to Z.**

**Summary:** **Drabble dalam berbagai macam genre. Mulai dari A hingga Z. Main Pair: KazuKarin.**

**G****ift**

**_Cast:_********_Karin, Miyon, & Kazune_**

**_Genre: Friendship & Romance_**

Bibir Karin melengkung ke bawah melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Kedua alis matanya bertaut dan pikirannya kalut. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan terus menatap kaca sambil meraba permukaan wajah dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hoi, Karin. Sudah satu jam kaubercermin. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Karin tercekat mendengar sebuah suara. Kedua manik mata hijaunya langsung menatap sang pemuda dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Hah? Selama itukah? Padahal aku merasa baru saja mulai bercermin," seru Karin heran. Kazune mendesah.

Ckckck. Namanya juga perempuan, segala hal berkaitan dengan kecantikan akan membuatnya lupa pada apapun yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bercermin selama itu? Padahal kukira tak ada apapun yang aneh di wajahmu," terang Kazune. Karin menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya merasa wajahku aneh saja." Ia memulai curahan hatinya. "Entah mengapa wajahku terlihat seperti panda ya, seperti kata Miyon."

Kazune mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali mendengar jawaban Karin. Kemudian lelaki itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau seperti panda karena kau begadang tadi malam," cerca Kazune—membuat Karin merasa terpuruk seketika.

"Tapi—" Karin menoleh ke arah Kazune—heran. "—mata panda akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu, jadi kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir."

Karin mengangguk walaupun raut wajahnya masih tampak murung. "Tapi selain itu, Miyon juga mengatakan bahwa mataku besar—terlalu besar—seperti mata kucing."

Kazune kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali.

Hah. Perasaan bukan hanya mata Karin yang besar. Kebanyakan tokoh dalam Kamichama Karin milik Koge Donbo kan diciptakan dengan mata yang besar.

Kemudian lelaki berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, Karin? Segala yang kau punya—baik itu mata, hidung, mulut, wajah, dan berbagai organ tubuh lainnya—merupakan hadiah dari Tuhan."

"Kau mempunyai dua mata. Bukankah itu sudah baik? Daripada kau tak mempunyai mata. Selain itu coba pikirkan apa yang terjadi jika kau memiliki satu mata. Jikalau seperti itu, aku yakin Karin yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang ini merupakan kembaran _cyclops_ yang hilang," lanjutnya.

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Kazune—namun tak mengatakan apapun. Kazune pun segera melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Karena itu, kau seharusnya bersyukur bahwa semua organ tubuhmu telah diciptakan secara lengkap oleh Tuhan dan merawatnya. Bukannya justru meragukan seluruh ciptaan itu." Kazune memutar kedua bola matanya sekali lagi sedangkan Karin hanya dapat menunduk.

Jika ia pikir baik-baik… semua yang Kazune ucapkan itu benar.

"Aku yakin Tuhan _juga_ menyukai semua yang ada padamu." Karin pun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan tersebut. Sebelum otaknya mencerna seluruh ucapan tersebut, ia justru kebingungan.

"Juga?" tanyanya heran. Wajah Kazune memerah sedikit, namun ia tetap mempertahankan dirinya untuk bersifat natural.

"K-Kan aku juga menyukaimu. Semuanya. Baik itu kelebihan maupun kekuranganmu. _Baka_. Masa begitu saja perlu kujelaskan semuanya?!"

.

.

.

**H****o****rse**

**_Cast: Rika, Miyon, Himeka, Kazune, & Karin_**

**_Genre: Romance & Friendship_**

Karin menghela nfas melihat murid-murid lainnya berlarian menunggangi kuda. Sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

Gadis itu sesungguhnya ingin menungang kuda bersama mereka, namun ia tak tahu—atau lebih tepatnya belum tahu—cara menunggang kuda. Karenanya, ia hanya dapat memandang mereka bergembira ria dari pinggir lapangan.

Tanpa ia sadari, terdapat sepasang mata yang mengamatinya sejak awal. Lelaki itu terdiam di atas kudanya sambil memperhatikan Karin yang tengah menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan memelas.

Perlahan, ia mengarahkan kudanya untuk berjalan menuju pinggir. Ia tak mempunyai niat untuk membuat Karin terkejut. Karenanya, Kazune hanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Karin tampak tak menyadarinya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Rika—Karasuma Rika—beserta kelompoknya—Kujo Himeka dan Yii Miyon. Mungkin saat itu ia sedang berpikir, betapa indahnya memiliki sahabat.

"Hoi," sapanya—membuat Karin terlonjak dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin heran. Kazune yang masih berada di atas kuda putihnya pun beranjak turun.

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut bersama yang lainnya?" tanyanya. Oh Kazune, andai saja kau tahu bahwa hal tersebut merupakan topik yang paling dihindari Karin...

Karin mendecak—kesal mendengar pertanyaan Kazune. "Terserah aku kan? Toh tak ada peraturan untuk _harus_ menunggang kuda."

"Tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran ini," tutur Kazune. "Setidaknya kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

Arah mata Karin masih menatap kelompok Rika. "Aku melakukan sesuatu—mengamati."

Kazune _sweatdrop_. "Aku tak yakin hal itu masuk dalam kolum aktifitas belajar."

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kazune sinis. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau berkuda."

"Setidaknya cobalah dulu," desak Kazune. "Kau dapat ikut berkuda denganku."

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Karin. "Kau terlihat tak dapat dipercaya."

Kazune memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserahlah, yang penting aku sudah berusaha membantumu."

Karin meremas kain gaunnya. "T-Tapi… a-aku hanya takut…"

"Takut apanya?" tanya Kazune. Kemudian lelaki itu menarik tangan Karin—memaksanya untuk berdiri. Gadis itu meronta, namun Kazune jauh lebih kuat.

Lelaki itu meletakkan telapak tangan Karin pada surai kudanya. Karin terdiam melihatnya dan memandang Kazune bingung—dengan sedikit panik.

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika kuda ini menggigitku?" tanya Karin was-was. Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa melepaskan tangan Karin.

"Jika ia menggigitmu, bukankah itu bukti bahwa kau merupakan makanan yang lezat?" jawab Kazune. Karin merinding dan berusaha menarik tangannya—namun Kazune menahannya.

"L-Lepaskan!" ronta Karin. Kazune menggeleng.

"Tidak akan," jawabnya. "Kau harus berusaha untuk akrab dengan kuda ini."

Karin berhenti meronta dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Kazune. Gadis itu mendumel tak jelas sementara Kazune menggunakan tangan Karin untuk mengelus kepala kuda putihnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, tak terasa Karin mulai terbiasa untuk mengelus kuda tersebut. Kazune pun perlahan melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Karin lepas.

Namun Karin terus saja mengelus surai kuda putih tersebut. Wajahnya tampak girang—membuat Kazune yakin bahwa gadis ini bukannya takut, hanya tak terbiasa. Kudanya juga tampak nyaman saat Karin mengelusnya.

"Tuh kan? Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," seru Kazune. Karin menatap Kazune dengan wajah kesal. Ia pun melepaskan tangan dari surai kuda putih tersebut dengan setengah hati.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mencoba berkuda denganku?" tanyanya. Karin tampak berpikir.

"Tapi aku tak yakin. Bagaimana jika kau berkuda terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak kok, aku yang akan mengarahkan kudanya secara perlahan," seru Kazune lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau ikut?"

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi bagaimana jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakanku?"

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Membahayakan?"

"S-Seperti menjatuhkanku dari kuda atau meninggalkanku sendiri dengan kudamu! Aku kan tidak bisa berkuda!"

Kazune menatapnya datar. "Tentu saja tidak. Jika aku berani melakukannya, aku yakin _sensei_ akan langsung menghukumku. Lagipula ini kuda kesayanganku, takkan pernah kuberikan pada siapapun."

Karin terdiam sejenak. "Kau janji?"

Kazune mendesah. "Janji. Aku janji kau akan aman hingga selesai berkuda."

Karin tertegun mendengarnya. Setelah itu menyambut hangat tangan Kazune dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

**Illusion**

**_Cast: Karin_** **_& Kazune_**

**_Genre: Supernatural & Romance_**

Kazune menghela nafas mendengar desas-desus yang tengah menyebar di sekolah. Ingin rasanya lelaki tersebut menghajar mereka karena meragukan keberadaan Karin-'nya'.

_"__Kau lihat dia?"_

_"__Eh! Maksudmu Kujo Kazune? Orang yang katanya punya teman ilusi itu?"_

Kazune menggertakan giginya.

Karin bukanlah ilusi!

Karin itu nyata! Dia bukanlah ilusi yang dibuat oleh imajinasinya belaka! Gadis itu nyata, dan Kazune tahu itu!

Kazune berusaha menahan semua emosinya yang meluap-luap sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Berbagai pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan beraneka ragam.

Kazune mengacuhkannya dan terus melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman Kujo yang terletak beberapa blok dari sekolah.

Seharusnya ia dapat memaklumi apa yang terjadi, toh Karin juga dikutuk sehingga ia kini harus hidup di balik cermin. Namun tetap saja rasa kesal muncul ketika semua orang meragukan keberadaannya.

Kazune tak terima Karin kesayangannya dijelek-jelekan bahkan diragukan eksistensinya.

Ia menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua manik matanya mengangkap sebuah bangunan mewah berdiri kokoh di depan matanya.

Lelaki itu mendesah pelan lalu berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Dengan cepat, lelaki itu melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan dan berlari menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Dirinya ingin cepat bertemu dengan pujaan hati yang menunggunya di balik cermin.

Sekitar semenit kemudian, lelaki itu telah sampai di depan kamarnya. Segera, ia memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Ia melempar tasnya ke kasur lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hingga kedua manik matanya terhenti pada sebuah cermin antik di ujung kamar.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin tersebut. Lalu saat ia sampai, ia meneguk ludah sejenak dan mengetuk kaca secara perlahan.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul gambar seorang gadis berambut coklat dikuncir ala _twintail_. Pandangan yang awalnya heran, menjadi gembira begitu melihat sang lelaki berdiri di depannya.

"Ah! Kazune-kun! _Okaeri_." Kazune tersenyum mendengar sambutan gadis itu. Ia menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan membawanya ke depan cermin.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya gadis itu. Kazune mengacak rambutnya.

"Seperti biasa. Tak ada yang menarik," jawabnya singkat. Gadis tersebut—Hanazono Karin—hanya ber-oh ria. Kazune tersenyum simpul.

"Karin, sebenarnya sejak kapan kau terperangkap disana?" tanyanya. Karin meletakkan jari telunjuk di pipi kirinya.

"Entahlah… aku tak begitu mengingatnya. Mungkin sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kazune hanya terdiam.

"Ya… mungkin sekitar seratus tahun," jawabnya. Kazune terdiam.

"_Gomene_, Karin. Padahal kita sudah bertemu selama lima tahun, tapi aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengeluarkanmu." Kazune merasa bersalah.

Karin tersenyum miris. "Tak apa, toh aku juga tahu hal tersebut sangatlah susah."

Kazune menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Aku janji, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari dalam sana," ucap Kazune. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku janji, Karin."

Karin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu tersenyum sedih dibalik kaca. "_Arigatou_, Kazune-kun. Tapi penyihir yang mengurungku disini telah tiada, sehingga aku tak yakin aku akan pernah keluar dari dunia ini."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Bagaimanapun caranya, akan kutemukan mantra pengembaliannya!" Lelaki itu berteriak kecang walaupun dirinya sendiri tak yakin mengenai ucapannya. "L-Lalu setelah itu—"

Karin menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak—cukup malu untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"—tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

Karin mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. "Maksud Kazune-kun? Tentu saja aku takkan meninggalkan Kazune-kun."

Kazune tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh permukaan kaca dengan jari-jari tangannya. "_Arigatou_ Karin."

Karin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman—senyuman manis yang telah membuat Kazune jatuh cinta padanya berulang kali. Kazune membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman miris.

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama—"

_"—__selamanya."_

.

.

.

**Jack in the Box**

**_Cast: Karin, Kazune_****_, Michiru, & Himeka_**

**_Genre:_********_Fri_****_e_****_ndship & Hurt/Comfort_**

Karin melihat ke arah kotak yang tergeletak di ujung ruangan—disisihkan. Kotak tersebut memiliki warna mencolok juga berbentuk seperti dadu.

Kedua manik mata gadis berumur empat tahun itu berbinar. Entah mengapa, kotak tersebut tampak begitu mengundang.

Perlahan, ia pun melangkahkan kedua kaki kecilnya menuju sang kotak. Saat ia sampai, gadis itu mengambil kotak tersebut dan memangkunya di atas paha.

Mimik wajahnya terlihat heran. Jari-jari kecilnya ia gunakan untuk menarik keluar isi dari kotak. Hingga—

_Toenggg!_

—wajah badut pun keluar secara mendadak dari dalam kotak. Gadis itu terbelalak—terkejut akan isi yang tak ia duga. Melihat kotak yang tampak norak dan berwarna-warni, gadis itu mengira bahwa isinya merupakan sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

Air mata pun mulai mengumpul di sudut kedua matanya. Hingga akhirnya meluncur mulus menuruni kedua pipinya. Suara sesegukan mulai terdengar dalam ruangan, disusul oleh suara tangisan yang menggelegar.

Insan lainnya dalam ruangan tersebut sangat terkejut. Terutama anak-anak lainnya—seperti Michiru, Himeka, dan Kazune. Mereka dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri gadis mungil tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kalin?" tanya Himeka cemas—dengan huruf r menjadi l. Biasa, lidah anak kecil masih cadel.

"Kalin jangan menangis!" seru Michiru sambil melambaikan tangan kannya di depan wajah Karin.

Kazune sendiri hanya dapat terdiam dengan bola di kedua tangan. Michiru menyikut Kazune—memberinya isyarat untuk membantu karena Karin tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Kazune menatapnya heran lalu berjalan ke arah Karin. Lelaki itu menatap kedua temannya dengan ragu, namun keduanya justru memberinya _thumbs up_.

Kazune mendesah lalu menatap Karin yang masih menangis di hadapannya. Lelaki itu kebingungan seraya berpikir apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibunya saat ia menangis.

Kazune meletakkan bola yang ia bawa lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Himeka dan Michiru melebarkan mata begitu melihat aksi selanjutnya.

Kazune—seorang Kujo Kazune—sedang menepuk kepala Karin dengan pelan beberapa kali. Himeka dan Michiru meneguk ludah—memohon _kami-sama_ bahwa bantuan Kazune membawa hasil.

Untungnya, tangisan Karin memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Himeka dan Michiru menghela nafas lega.

"Syukullah…" Mereka berdua membatin. Setelah itu, manik mata Himeka menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing di sebelah Karin.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan kesana lalu mengambilnya—membuat Michiru dan Kazune terheran-heran. Karin sendiri masih sesengukan. Ia menyadari bahwa Himeka sedang berada di sebelahnya, namun ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Ah! Michilu! _Jack in the box_!" Himeka berseru sambil mengangkat kotak berisi badut yang berhasil membuat Karin menangis.

Gadis itu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Karin dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kalin! Kalin! _Jack in the box_!"

Karin mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali lalu menatap kotak di gengaman Himeka. Manik matanya segera menangkap badut dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Ia merinding seketika dan memori kejadian awal terputar kembali dalam benaknya. Air mata kembali mengumpul dan suara tangisan kembali terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"H-HUWEEEEEEE!"

"K-Kalin?! Michilu! Kazune! Kalin menangis lagi!"

.

.

.

**Key**

**_Cast:_********_Karin & Kazune_**

**_Genre:_********_Drama, Friendship, & (slight) Romance_**

Karin menganga begitu melihat sang ketua OSIS masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tampak meneliti setiap murid dalam kelas—namun akhirnya mengunci pandangan pada dirinya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu meneguk ludah.

Oh Tuhan.

Apa salahnya kali ini?

Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin memiliki banyak relasi dengannya. Walaupun kenyataan sangat terbalik dengan apa yang ia impikan.

"_Sensei_, saya ingin berbicara dengan Hanazono," ucap lelaki itu—Kujo Kazune—dengan nada dinginnya yang kahs. Sang guru hanya terlihat kebingungan, namun tetap mengangguk. Karin meneguk ludahnya lalu berdiri.

"Tak apa, cepat kok. Jadi lebih baik aku mengatakannya disini." Karin meneguk ludahnya. Sedangkan sekelas menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran.

"U-Um... _se-senpai_? A-Ada apa ya?"

Kazune mendengus lalu berjalan ke tempat gadis itu. Karin masih berdiri di tempat tanpa dapat melakukan apapun—takut salah jika bergerak. Lelaki berbeda sepuluh centi tinggi dari Karin itu pun merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

Sontak, gadis itu menganga.

"Hoi, kau lupa membawanya. Bagaimana caramu masuk ke rumah jika kau tidak bawa kuncinya, hah?"

Sekelas terdiam dan menganga. Bahkan sang guru pun juga ikut menganga melihatnya. Karin berkeringat dingin lalu membatin.

_"__Awas kau, Kazune! __Pasti setelah ini aku akan diserbu murid-murid lain karenamu__!"_

"U-Um... _a-arigatou, senpai_," jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum dengan paksa—dan berusaha menahan emosinya.

Kazune menghela nafas lalu berkata kepada sang guru sebelum keluar dari kelas, "_Sensei_, saya permisi dulu."

Setelah itu, lelaki tersebut keluar dari kelas—sementara Karin menghela nafas lega dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Ia menatap kunci dengan gantungan panda di atas permukaan mejanya lalu mendesah.

"Dasar menyusahkan," gumamnya seraya memasukan kunci ke dalam tas sekolah.

Setelah itu semua mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan sang guru merasa aneh dengan relasi sang ketua OSIS dengan salah satu murid didiknya.

Karin menatap sekeliling dengan ngeri. Kini ia harus segera keluar sebelum—

_"__Karin-chan! Apa hubunganmu dengan Kazune-sama?!"_

_"__Karin-chan curang! Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mengenal Kazune-senpai!"_

_"__Mengenai kunci itu, apa kalian tinggal serumah?"_

—terlambat.

Karin mendengus kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan mimik wajahnya menggambarkan campuran antara rasa panik dan kesal—walaupun kesal lebih dominan.

Hiruk pikuk sekelas tak ia pedulikan, karena kini otaknya tengah memutar kalimat sama berulang-ulang.

_"__Awas kau, Kujo Kazuneeeeee!"_

.

.

.

**Lost**

**_Cast:_********_Karin_****_, Kazune_**

**_Genre: Romance, Friendship, & Hurt/Comfort_**

Penonton bersorak sorai melihat Kazune yang tengah berada di barisan terdepan lomba maraton. Lelaki itu memang sangat cekatan saat berlari.

Sedangkan beberapa langkah di belakangnya, terdapat Kuga Jin beserta Hanazono Karin. Keduanya juga tak mau saling mengalah dan saling berusaha mendahului satu sama lain.

Para penonton kembali ricuh melihatnya dan menyemangati mereka berdua.

_"__Karin! Semangat yaa! Aku mendukungmu!"_

_"__Jin! Cepat dahului Hanazono!"_

_"__Kalian harus menang! Kalau tidak, takkan kutraktir kue!"_

Karin mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil. Sementara Jin meliriknya diam-diam selagi berlari. Gadis it uterus berlari hingga tiba-tiba.

_Sret!_

Kakinya tersandung sebuah batu kecil—membuatnya terjatuh. Jin yang berada di sebelahnya terbelalak namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kazune sendiri menghentikan langkahnya dan berlari ke arah Karin. Gadis berambut coklat itu dengan cepat berdiri—namun kembali terjatuh.

Karin meringis dan melihat kakinya. "Astaga, aku terkilir! Mengapa harus sekarang?!"

Kazune yang melihatnya membantu Karin untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya ke pinggir lapangan. Karin tak mengatakan apapun dan menurut—toh itu juga demi kebaikannya sendiri. Seluruh penonton yang berada disana hanya dapat menganga.

Ada yang cemburu, kesal, namun tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat juga murid yang _fangirlling_-an.

Kazune mendudukan Karin di bangku pinggir lapangan. Gadis itu merintih pelan, namun rasa sakit itu seakan memudar saat ia duduk. Kazune pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya sambil melihat peserta lomba berlarian menuju garis _finish_.

Suasana tenang mencerminkan keadaan mereka berdua—meskipun Karin terlihat melirik ke arah Kazune beberapa kali dengan cemas.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kalau kau tidak menolongku, pasti kau menang," tanya Karin heran—juga dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Aku bisa menang kapan saja," jawab Kazune sambil menggidikan kedua bahunya. Karin terkekeh pelan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," komentarnya. "Lagipula aku tahu kau hanya pintar dalam olahraga."

Kazune menatap Karin dengan pandangan datar. "Tapi kan setidaknya aku dapat menang di lomba lain."

Karin tertawa pelan. "Kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri, Kujo-kun. Lagipula lomba lari seperti ini jarang lho?"

Kazune mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin. "Setidaknya bukankah ada yang lebih penting?"

Karin mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "Memangnya ada, ya?"

Kazune menghela nafas lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Karin dengan lembut—membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

"Bagiku—" Kazune menjeda kalimatnya. "Karin jauh lebih penting."

.

.

.

**Mermaid**

**_Cast:_********_Karin & Kazune_**

**_Genre: Fantasy, (slight) Humor, Friendship, & (slight) Romance_**

Kazune terdiam melihat seorang gadis dengan ekor ikan di permukaan laut. Ia menunjuknya dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Namun menutupnya lagi karena ragu. Sementara sang putri duyung hanya menatap Kazune di atas permukaan air dengan wajah polos.

Kedua matanya memandangnya heran—seakan-akan Kazune merupakan suatu hal yang tak lumrah. Gadis itu berenang menuju pesisir pantai secara perlahan, namun ia tak berani untuk melangkah terlalu dekat dengannya.

Kazune hanya dapat menganga saat melihatnya lebih dekat.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat yang indah. Tak lupa dengan kedua manik mata _emerald_-nya yang memikat—membuat wajah sang gadis terlihat bagaikan dewi. Kazune tertegun sejenak, sebelum mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambai pelan dengan ragu.

"U-Um… halo…"

Gadis itu terlonjak dan menatap Kazune keheranan. "Um…kau bicara padaku?"

Suaranya sangat halus dan indah—membuat Kazune mau tak mau terpesona olehnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Tentu. Siapa lagi yang berada disini selain kau dan aku?" tanyanya. Perempuan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pantai.

"Um… Hantu?" tanyanya ragu—dan mulai berani mendekat satu langkah ke arah Kazune.

"Mungkin. Tapi sayangnya aku normal," jawab Kazune sarkastik. Gadis itu terkikik kecil.

"Yah… dan aku juga normal," ucapnya. "Um… Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihat sesuatu dengan capit seperti itu sebelumnya."

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Capit?"

"Eh? Apa aku salah? Itu lho—" Gadis itu menunjuk kaki Kazune. Kazune mendelik.

"Aku bukan seperti kepiting, tahu." Kazune mendesah. "Ini kaki, namanya kaki. Bukan capit."

Sang gadis mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "Kaki?"

Kazune mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Iya. K-a-k-i. Ka-ki. Kaki."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah ceria. "Oh… jadi namanya kaki!"

Kazune memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia akui, gadis di hadapannya ini memiliki kecantikan julita dan tubuh sempurna—tentunya selain ekor miliknya. Namun sayangnya ia bersikap seperti anak kecil yang asal ceplas ceplos.

"Ohya! Apa namamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kazune kembali keheran dibuatnya.

"Um… _pardon_?"

"Nama! Apa namamu?" ulangnya. Kazune mengerjapkan kedua mata berulang kali. Ia cukup bingung, bukankah nama biasanya ditanyakan menggunakan 'siapa'? Ah, tapi mungkin saja itu adalah cara seorang duyung menanyakan nama.

"Kazune," jawabnya. "Namaku Kujo Kazune."

"Ohhhh… Kujo Kazune!" ulangnya. "Jadi makhluk sepertimu dinamakan Kujo Kazune?"

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Um… Apa?"

"Eh?" Gadis itu kebingungan. "Aku kan bertanya padamu: _apa_ namamu. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Kazune menepuk dahinya. Astaga. Ternyata gadis itu menanyakan makhluk _apa_ dirinya! Bukan 'siapa' dirinya!

"Um… jadi?" tanya gadis itu. Kazune mendesah.

"Aku itu manusia," jawabnya. "Tapi namaku Kujo Kazune."

"Jadi makhluk dengan capit seperti itu dinamakan manusia?" tanyanya antusias. Kazune mendesah.

"Ya, tapi ingat. Itu kaki, bukan capit." Gadis itu menatap Kazune dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Oooohhhhh!"

Kazune menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengenai pengetahuan umum untuk seorang _manusia_, gadis ini nol.

Namun kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Lelaki itu menatap gadis itu heran—sementara sang gadis hanya sedang menatap sekeliling dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hei," panggil Kazune. Gadis itu terlonjak lalu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya?" tanyanya polos.

Kazune menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sejenak. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku?" tanya gadis itu. Kazune mengangguk.

"Namaku Hanazono Karin! Salam kenal, Kujo Kazune!" tuturnya ceria. Kazune mendelik lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

Gadis itu menatapnya heran. "A-Apa? Apakah aku harus meletakkan kerang disana?"

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu seakan menyadari sesuatu, ia menepuk dahinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Oh iya ya… gadis ini kan, tak mengetahui pengetahuan umum manusia!

Kazune menghela nafas berat. "Kau harus menjabat tanganku dengan tanganmu. Biasanya ini digunakan untuk perkenalan."

Karin menatap Kazune berbinar. "Oooohhhh! Aku mempelajari sesuatu yang baru!"

Kazune mendesah. "Cepatlah kalau begitu."

Karin mengangkat tangan kanannya dari dalam air dan beranjak mendekati Kazune lebih lagi. Setelah ia tepat berada di hadapan Kazune, ia pun menjabat tangannya secara perlahan. Melihatnya, Kazune tersenyum kecil seraya berkata.

"Namaku Kujo Kazune, salam kenal."

**.**

**Yow. Kembali ke saya yang author newbie ini… Gaje ya? Jujur, dibandingin sama fict2 author lain, rasanya fict saya itu jelek banget *uhuhuhuhu*' (pesimis)**

**Ohya, ada yang punya askfm? Kalau punya, yang berniat tolong follow saya! Dan kalau mau bertanya bisa disana, toh saya cukup sering membukanya (biasanya dua hari sekali).**

**Nama akunnya 'Licia Clarissa'. Yang punya tolong follow ya! Bilang aja mau di fol-back, nanti saya folback kok ;3**

**Ini balasan reviewnya… (yang saya tahu punya akun di PM)**

**_-wanda_**

**_Arigatou gozaimasu nee ;3 Entahlah ya… tapi saya sendiri yakin pasti ada yang kurang *eh_**

**_Huuu? Yang C? Jujur itu yang saya rasa paling gaje. Syukurlah banyak yang suka :"3 /terharu_**

**_Arigatou sudah me-review!_**

**_-Guest_**

**_Okee, ini sudah saya lanjutkan, arigatou sudah me-review :3_**

**_-Spica_**

**_Arigatou ne, setelah membaca review dari Spica, saya langsung ganti disclaimernya ehehe… Senang rasanya mendengar hal itu :"3 /terharu_**

**_Ini sudah saya lanjut, terima kasih banyak sudah me-review ;3_**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, review, fave, dan follow! Saya senang sekali :3**

**Sekian…**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
